


Kiss me in the rain

by kayla_desirae_collins, ProjectAngela



Category: Horror - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Strange - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectAngela/pseuds/ProjectAngela





	Kiss me in the rain

On a dark and stormy night, the figure moved swiftly through the trees. The shadow moved quickly through the night. In a hurry to reach it's destination. It came up to the ally way and stopped at the first entrance to the backyard. The people who occupied the home were not there at the moment, however; their son was. The ghostly figure creeped up to the house. Looking in through the window, it watched as the son climbed up the stairs. Looking up into the 2nd floor the light to his room turned on and the sound of the bedroom door shutting intregued the monster.  
The figure slithered up to the window and opened it up enough to squeeze through. Once inside, the rain started the increase. The creature creating a down pour. Within minutes, the rain was falling so hard, you could barely hear yourself think. Believing it was heavy enough, the creature presumed with the downpour. Using it as an advantage. It slowly stalked up the stairs quietly, pulling out the knife in hand. As it reached the door, it listened to what was inside. All it could hear was the breathing, and the beat of the heart. The heart that didn't belong. Opening the door, the boy was turned towards the window, the creature crept up behind him.  
Looking on the computer screen, it suddenly became darker. With the instincts, he turned around. With a wide gape, he stared in a shyly fashion.  
He recognized the figure. Only it wasn't a figure at all. It was a girl. A girl he knew. The same girl that he had recently made known by the whole school. Simply by embarrassment.  
Smiling up at the girl as if it were a joke, he quickly rethought his emotions when the blade was resting against his throat.  
It were as if he started to sweat when he became silent and immediately stoped grining. With the blade still in position, she sat in his lap, and began to play with his hair.  
The boy became tense and watched curious if he could in any way change her mind from her intentions. Out of the silence, she began to speak. Listing all the reasons why she had been in love with the boy, and all the reasons in which why she shouldn't have. In her mind, he made her this way. Crazy, out if mind, and misunderstood. Then it became quite for a while. He began to speak but she immediately stopped him. Her mind was racing and her thoughts coming unclear. If she couldn't live with him, then they should die together. She kissed him quickly and he deepened the kiss. But it was already to late, their graves had been dug before she even entered the house through the window.


End file.
